


Friends Forever

by NiamhM101



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: How Poppy and Smidge became friends, some tragic backstory and how Smidge toned down her anger (not by a lot but still).





	Friends Forever

Poppy was Smidge’s first ever friend, out of all the trolls in the whole village. The tough, short bodybuilder didn’t like being close with people after her mom left and her dad disappeared not long after. She didn’t want to be known as over emotional so to deal with the anger she put herself through intense workout routines.

She wasn’t sad because she’d be grey and she wasn’t, there was just a bit of anger clouding her soul behind the happiness.

Not many actually understood why she did it in the first place, because Smidge never was the type who opened up or gave someone a hug that didn’t feel like she wanted to crush their skull.

Smidge had met a lot of people who tried to be her friend but gave up in about five minutes when she didn’t say anything and instead continued with whatever hardcore method of working out she was doing.

Somehow Poppy changed all that, because unlike everyone else she had determination.

“Hi! I’m Poppy,” she had said. Smidge had initially disregarded her instantly, only giving the pink haired troll her name and nothing else in response.

“Ooh, you lift some heavy weights,” Poppy had went on when Smidge still hadn’t said anything. “What’s the heaviest one you can lift?”

The light blue haired troll didn’t actually think she was serious, but when she didn’t move from where she was sitting and the smile on her face didn’t falter Smidge knew she was serious.

And she felt something shift inside her, this one was different.

“The heaviest I can do right now is this one,” the yellow skinned troll said, using her hair to lift up the mentioned weight.

“Maybe I could help you with lifting heavier ones,” Poppy suggested.

And Smidge took one look at that beaming face which didn’t bare a single speck of boredom, and she knew that this pink haired troll who seemed to practically run on positivity might actually be something of a true friend.

“Okay, let’s try it,” Smidge said, managing a small smile.

“Yay!”

So the two girls headed over to the biggest set of weights Smidge owned, a pair she hadn’t tried because of their size and who knows how she could manage to lift it with anger that she wasn’t even feeling.

“You can do it, I believe in you!” Poppy said encouragingly.

With her hair Smidge picked up the set, and instead of channeling her anger she listened to the pink haired troll’s words of encouragement.

The positivity gave her the strength to push the weights up, far into the air.

Smidge could hardly believe what she was seeing, and apparently neither could the rest of the village.

The tiny troll carefully put the set back down as Poppy cheered happily.

“That was amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

Smidge barely had time to respond before she was being hugged.

The anger didn’t completely subside, but some of it turned into determination.

To be better, to lift heavier objects, and to one day give back to Poppy.

For being a supportive.....

Friend.


End file.
